


Tubular bells

by OliasOfSunhillow



Category: progressive rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mike Oldfield - Freeform, Rick Wakeman - Freeform, Yes (band) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliasOfSunhillow/pseuds/OliasOfSunhillow
Summary: Rick goes in Mike's house.
Relationships: Mike Oldfield/Rick Wakeman
Kudos: 2





	Tubular bells

**Author's Note:**

> horny.

Rick Wakeman had been invited to come over at Mike Oldfield’s house, and for his own surprise, he was standing on Mike’s doorstep, waiting for him to open the door.  
It didn’t take him too long to come. ”Hello Rick, please come in,” Mike was cheerful.  
”I never tought that you would really arrive, but I’m glad that you did. Tea?”  
”Yes please..” Rick took a good look at his surroundings. Mike lived in a nice old english country house. Very beautiful.  
Mike led Rick into the kitchen, and they sat around the table to have afternoon tea.  
”Tell me about your music,” Mike said, while curiously staring at Rick.  
”My music..” he started to think. ”Are you sure that’s what you want to talk about?” He took a sip.  
Mike looked disappointed, staring at the keyboardist with puppy eyes. ”Something at least, please?”  
Rick sighed, and drank his tea. ”I’ve been with Yes, and I’ve also done a couple of solo records. Anything else you’d like to know?”  
”Oh, a lot, actually. Tell me everything!”

”Okay then lad, I’m working on a new album.”  
Mike looked way too cute, and Rick was horny. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he’d had sex. It was really distracting for him.  
He tried to stop himself from saying anything stupid, but it was impossible.  
”What about you? I’ve heard of your 'Tubular Bells', want to know what tubular I’ve got?" Rick asked, flirting, and not even trying to hide it.  
"To be honest, I don’t," Mike replied.  
"Come on, I bet you'd like it!" Rick tried, grinning.  
”Why? Where did this suddenly come up?” Mike wasn’t convinced yet.  
”I just thought about it. You should think of it too!” Rick kept on trying.  
Mike went quiet. It looked like he really started to think stuff. The situation was pretty tense, and Rick was waiting, what was about to come.  
"Okay. I can give it a try just because you're Rick Wakeman, but don't have high expectations." Mike said shyly. "Give me five minutes in the bedroom alone before you get in, okay?" He had an ace up his sleeve.  
"Why so?" Rick asked, and his curiosity was slightly rising.  
"You'll see soon Ricky." Mike finished his tea, and disappeared in the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
Why would he need five minutes alone in his bedroom?

Rick waited patiently for Mike to call him in, and when he did, he rushed in, only to find the young lad laying on his bed, wearing women’s clothing, with knee high socks.

His jaw dropped on the floor. ”Holy shit Michael, you are looking damn fine!”  
”If you weren’t Rick Wakeman, I wouldn’t let you do this. But I only allow this because I admire you and your work,” Mike told. He was honest and polite.  
”That’s completely fine for me, if it means that I can get in between your legs,” Rick grinned. He and Mike didn’t really know each other, but they had met a couple of times before. That didn’t stop them from doing this, though.  
Mike interrupted Rick’s thinking session, ”there’s a but,” he said.  
”Okay, tell me.”  
Mike threw a pack of condoms at his face. ”You must use these, otherwise I don’t want to do this.”  
”Fair, I’m in. Well, not actually in yet, but, you know. Where’s your lube?” Rick asked.  
”In the nightstand’s drawer,” Mike replied. ”Please be kind, I’ve never had sex with a man before.”  
”Ohh, exciting!” Rick grinned and took the lube from the drawer. Then he started to strip off, and removed all of his clothes. ”You know, I really enjoy being naked.”  
Mike felt warmth spread across his face. He was blushing.  
”Oh God, you’re an idiot. Why am I doing this?” He said, covering his face with his hands.  
”You’re doing this because.. I don’t know. You just couldn’t resist me, and my everlasting charm.” Rick got on the bed, and made room for himself between Mike’s legs. ”You look absolutely stunning in this dress, darling. Very pretty.”  
”Thank you, I guess. I’m afraid to look at you,” Mike said, hiding his rather red face behind his hands.  
”There’s no need to be scared, Michael, I’m not that big, but since you’re a virgin, it might hurt a lot, if it’s not done properly. That’s why the lube is neccessary. Are you sure you still want to do this?”  
”Well, no, but yes. You have to try everything at least once, right?” Mike said, removed his hands from his face, and looked at Rick, who was truly excited to get in the business.  
”I have to prepare you first, darling,” Rick said calmly, and poured lube on his fingers.  
Mike was staring at him, with breath heavy as one thousand pound weight on his chest. He tried his best to relax, but it felt impossible.  
”Calm down Michael my darling. I’m going to put my fingers in first, very slowly, so it’s very important that you’re relaxed, and tell me if it feels bad,” Rick tried his best to make him comfortable.  
”Ready? I’m going in now,” he said, and pushed his fingers in, what caused Mike to gasp and moan.  
”Oh my Godness Ricky!” Mike cried, ”it hurts and feels so weird!”  
Rick took the note, and added more lube. He never withdrew his fingers, and kept preparing meticulously. ”Soon you’ll be ready. I promise it won’t hurt too much,” he insured.  
Mike grabbed the sheets, his knuckles turning pale white. Then Rick finally pulled his fingers out.  
”You’re.. done already?” Mike stuttered. He was surprised that it happened so quick.  
”Not yet darling, that was only the beginning..” Rick told, put the condom on, and positioned his dick, ready to dive in. ”This is your moment Michael, say now, if you want to stop.”  
But Mike remained silent.  
”Allright, here we go then,” Rick said, and entered. Mike moaned louder this time, and he felt tight around Rick. Water started to run from his eyes, as Rick pushed himself back and forth inside him.

The bedsheets weren’t enough comfort. Mike wrapped his arms around Rick, and sunk his sharp nails in his back, causing the blonde keyboardist to yelp. He scratched his back, making it bleed, but Rick wasn’t gentle either.  
They both were loud, groaning and moaning, and crying out in pain. But it was also very enjoyable, and they did get pleasure out of it too.  
”I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer,” Mike gasped, grabbing a handful of Rick’s golden hair.  
”We should collab more often, don’t you think?” Rick smirked. He did one last push, and came. His warmth filled the condom, and it caused Mike to burst out too.  
”Oh. My. God!” He managed to say, still gasping. They were both sweaty and blushing.  
”Next time without protection?” Rick suggested, removed the used condom, and threw it in the bin.  
”Not going to happen mr. Wakeman. Never.” Mike answered with a cute smile.  
”So you say,” Rick grinned. ”Shall we shower then darling?”  
”Yes, I’d love that.”


End file.
